1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to balloon holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new balloon holding device for holding a plurality of helium filled balloons to prevent their escape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of balloon holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,572 describes a bag of netting adapted for holding a plurality of helium filled balloons. Another type of balloon holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,700 having a suspended cage which is hung from a ceiling and has an open bottom side for receiving and holding a plurality of helium filled balloons. Yet another type of balloon holding device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,713 which is adapted for holding a plurality of tethers which are each attached to a helium filled balloon.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be assembled where required for holding a plurality of helium filled balloons. Such a device should be adapted for storing the balloons without any difficulties associated with bags or other apparatuses which require time consuming means of placement and retrieval of the balloons once they are filled with helium.